


Water Me Blue.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: With a voice smooth as silk, your hands weave around his trembling cock as your smile turns toothy.Kinktober 2020, Day 6: Watersports.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Water Me Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written watersports, so here's my attempt to do so. I do hope you enjoy it! This was a request by my friend @seamonstrum on twitter! Love you, Levi!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Hold it in,”  _ you scold him, rubbing his hand with your thumb as you walk slowly into the main office of Devil May Cry. His steps are uneven, stuttering and stumbling as he hisses with every movement. Not that you could blame him; this was your idea, after all. Giggling, you lead him inside with a sly smirk painted on your lips. 

Dante gives you a glance of desperation, eyes clouded over and hazy as you drag him to the middle of the office.  **“Please, please let me piss--”** He begs, sharply watching your every move as you hover around him, eyes dancing around and hands pressing into his bladder as he cringes in your hold. Dante’s body trembles, stiffening with every little ministration, trying to hide the urgency in his voice as he once again begs you - and oh, does he beg so sweetly  **“Please, please, I’ll do anything, just let me piss-”** \- but you do nothing to aid him.

Instead, you sigh, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out as you settle in front of him on your knees. You make quick work of your shirt, tossing it aside carelessly as you tenderly press deft fingers to his bladder, then you giggle.  _ “It’s okay, Dante. Let go.”  _ And he does. It starts off a slow trickle, then into a heavy stream as Dante groans, almost mortified but highly intrigued all the same that you wanted this. His cock twitches with arousal as he continues to piss over your exposed chest.

Another giggle escapes you as you watch the steady stream of piss finally dies down, watching as Dante’s cock twitches and stands at full height. Ah, seems your man needs help again. With a voice smooth as silk, your hands weave around his trembling cock as your smile turns toothy. 

_ “Come now, devil boy. Let me ease your ache.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
